Shadow People
Shadow People Are a race in the 136th Century. Facts *All PURE Shadow People have Emerald Green eyes. *Shadow People's eye color changes depending on certain times. ::: FEMALES *Green = Regular eye color. *Gold = Ready to mate. *Silver = Pregnate. *Bronze/Copper = In labor - having a baby. *Pale Green = In a hibernation state / Coma. ::: MALES *Green = Regular eye color. *Gold = Ready to mate. *Pale Green = In a hibernation state / Coma. *Shadow People in countires other than the Shadow Regions are mainly bought and sold for slavery and breeding. *Female Shadow People have acid-like saliva that they use for defensive situations. *Male Shadow People have a variety of Psychic abilities, such as; Afterlife Communications, Aura Reading, Clairvoyance, Clairaudience, Empanth, Hypnosis, and Kinesis. History Shadow People were once a greatly respected race. The combination of their endurance and power made them one of the most powerful races around. In 13,500 wars had damaged the region and the people changing their lives forever. The war was between Shadow People and the other races over natural resources. The Shadow People wouldn't let the other countries use their natural resources, and the other countries invaded the Shadow Regions, killing anyone who got in their way to try and claim their land. When the other countries realized that the Shadow people had a high endurance, and were hard to kill, they invented Shadow gas, and devised a plan to use the gas to kill the Shadow People. During the war, men would find themselves wanting "services", and planned with each other. They figured out that in order to really kill off the Shadow race, they must attack it at it's source, the women. Using the Shadow gas to their advantage, they then started not to kill the women, but either rape them, or mix their blood with theirs. Their plan to was changed to make hybrids. To have children being born with the powers and endurance of Shadow People, and the appearance and abilities of the other races, creating even stronger races. Soldiers from these countries would come and take the child after it was born if it was a hybrid. If it was pure blooded Shadow Person, it would depend on the gender. Females would be taken away for breeding, and males, the more common gender of Shadow People, were usually disposed of, unless needed for breeding as well. After the war ended, Shadow People were considered the trash of the earth. Even considered Dogs of society. The practice of breeding Shadow was still active, and still is to this day. However, people often seek out Pure Blood Shadow People, as they are the rarest of the race. Very few are left in the world, and the demand for them is very high among breeders and slave owners. Current Era Currently Shadow People have been treated worse than ever. Because Ibezil and Escaan were associated with Father's death, the government has seen it as an attack from all Shadow People, making all Shadow People seem as evil murders. Because of this, the new laws were passed against Shadow People. # Shadow People all over the world must be captured and either be deported to the Shadow Regions, or taken to Shadow Reform Camps and further sold as slaves. # All countries besides the Shadow Regions must use Shadow Gas in all public areas. # Micro-chipping Shadow People outside of the Shadow Regions is encouraged, but not required. # Non-Shadow People are not to wed with anyone with Shadow blood. # Shadow People are also not to be out in public without a non-Shadow person accompanying them. Shadow People outside of the Shadow Regions must always wear their I.D. Tags. Shadow People, in every country other than the Shadow Regions, are now considered slaves. Category:Races